


A Broken Leg and Blessed Comfort

by DreamerAlly21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Reader, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Metallica References, Singing, bless whoever made this tag!, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Dean manages to get his leg broken (again, since it happen in the show as well) and YOU get to take care of him for once!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Broken Leg and Blessed Comfort

Two hours. It took two hours prior for things to go wrong.  
Now after one hunt, a super strong (now dead) monster, the drive back to the bunker, and Dean being miserable later, time finally seemed to slow down. It was another hour before i checked on him after leaving him to rest, which he did almost instantly. 

“Dean! You ok?” I speed walk to the doorframe of our shared bedroom when i hear him groaning and see the slight grimance of pain on his face.  
“Hmm... Ye- No. God, it still hurts like a bitch.”  
When i’m in the room, i can see he is actually trying to get out of bed, and struggling to do so.  
“Hey- hey. Lay back down. Whatever you need, i’ll get it for you.”  
“I don’t think you can help with this, sweetheart.” He chuckles lightly, finally able to sit up, although he’s bent over a little and holding onto his side for support.  
“Dean, please. Now’s not the time to be stubborn.”  
Dean glances at the comforter, frowning, and mutters after a few seconds  
“I gotta take a piss.”  
“Oh... Well, you couldn’t walk in here a few hours ago without my and Sam’s help, so i’m afraid you’ll need help with this too.”

“Then go get Sam.”  
“Sorry, baby. He left a while ago to go on a supply run. Said he’d be back in about an hour.”  
“Crap. I can’t friggin’ wait that long.” He sighs, a twitch of discomfort flashing on his face.  
“Dean-“ I start gently. “It’s nothing i haven’t seen before. I’m just helping you stand up enough for you to do your business. I’ll be behind you the whole time and even close my eyes. I promise.”

Dean seems to consider this before sighing.  
“Fine. No use in waitin’ .”  
“Exactly. Now come on. Take it easy.”  
After easing him off the bed, we begin to walk with small, laboring steps into the joined bathroom- Dean more limping due to his bad leg.

Once we were in front of the toilet, i adjust my hold on Dean. I press the front of my body to his back, wrapping my arms around his stomach.  
“This ok?” I ask quietly.  
“Yeah.” He grunts while lifting the lid.  
“You ain’t lookin’, right?”  
“Not a peek.” I reply, burying my face in his red flannel shirt, closing my eyes like i said.  
“Good.” 

I hear Dean unzip his jeans and feel him shift slightly, perhaps putting more weight onto his good leg.  
There is a couple seconds of silence before the sound of his pee stream hitting the toilet water echoes in the tiny room as  
Dean sighs quietly with relief.  
After he finishes, i feel one of his arms shake slightly under mine and hear him zip back up.  
“You can look now, sweetheart.” He says while flushing.

“All right, big guy. Let’s get you back in the bed.”  
“Good plan.”  
After helping Dean lay back down, i elevate his leg on a pillow and take off his flannel, leaving him in his t-shirt.  
“Comfortable?”  
“As long as i don’t move for another year.” He says sarcastically.  
“Well, don’t worry. Because i’m gonna be right here to keep you company. Unless you need anything else, of course.”  
“I could eat.” He says, his eyes lighting up following his small smile.  
“All right. Some food for the great Dean Winchester, coming up.” I tease.  
“I like the sound of that. You gonna do the whole grapes and fan deal?” His smirk grows.  
“Don’t push it.”

After spending some time in the kitchen, i walk back with a tray (really just a pan that goes in the oven) that has a bowl of soup with one spoon and Dean’s favorite beer. When i saunter back into our room, Dean gives me a look of disbelief over his already obvious bordem.  
“It’s a broken leg, Y/N, not the flu.”  
“I know, Dean, but there’s nothing in there i can cook that isn’t expired or not there at all.” I sigh.  
“We’ll make a food run later. Soup sounds good right now anyway. It’s finally getting colder outside.”  
I sit down on the bed, placing the pan between us, before laying down with my back against the pillows on my side.

“Well, all i know is, if i’m goin’ to be holed up here for a while except to shower or take a leak, i want something to look at that isn’t the damn wall.” Dean turns his head to at me in the eyes as he grins and waggles his eyebrows once.  
“Like your beautiful face, for example. Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?”  
“About ten times a day, and he knows i’m already in love with him.” I smile then give his prepared lips a quick kiss.

“So. We got anything entertaining to watch?” Dean asks as he picks up his soup.  
“Last time i was on the mend for a broken leg all i had was Bobby’s crap tv in that tiny cabin. You remember that?”  
“Yeah, i do. It’s a good thing you didn’t need a cast or else i’d tell Sam to hide all the weapons so you can’t saw it off again.”  
“I wouldn’t do that again!” Dean scoffs.  
“Sure you wouldn’t.”

After watching a couple of movies and another bathroom break (“Where the hell is Sam?” Dean had grumbled, but was more relaxed this time), we finally decide to call it a night after i change into more comfortable clothing and help him out of his jeans.  
It’s only been a few minutes since i turned off the light and Dean’s sighs are different from the ones he usually makes when finally embracing the comforts of a bed after a long hunt. Instead, they sound more like huffs of irritation.

“Dean, what’s the matter, baby?” I ask, feeling guilty at how sleepy i sound. I turn onto my side before laying my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his middle.  
“Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” He whispers.  
“I can’t when you’re obviously in discomfort.”  
“I just don’t get it. I’ve slept in worse conditions than this and now i can’t even friggin’ count sheep... Look, don’t worry about it. I’ll manage.”  
“I can sing to you.” I suggest as soon as the words “manage” leave his tounge.  
“What?”  
“I said i can sing to you. We don’t have to tell anyone. It’ll be something for the two of us.”  
Dean seems to consider this for a second- then scrubs his tired looking face with his hand.  
“Yeah. Yeah, ok. Sure.” 

I search my brain for my knowledge of music and Dean, before remembering the time he told me the time he had to fly a plane to hunt a Demon.  
_ “I hated every minute of it. I swear i hummed through an entire album of Metallica.”  
“Metallica?” I didn’t judge him for it- i liked the band as well.  
“It calms me down.” ___

_ _The perfect song came to me instantly._ _

_ _“So close, no matter how far...” I begin, almost murmuring.  
“Couldn’t be much more from the heart... Forever trust in who we are... And nothing else matters...” _ _

_ _I glance up at Dean after crooning the first chrous only to find his head rested against mine, lips parted lazily as his soft snores escape them. The slow rise and fall of his chest is in synce with my heavy eyelids. _ _

_ _“Trust i seek and i find in you...” Before i can finish the verse, i’m falling asleep as well, Dean’s arm having been wrapped around my shoulder in comfort.  
Laying in the dark together, arm in arm, and surrounded by our peaceful love, nothing else matters. _ _

_ _Not even a broken leg._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave feedback if you choose to!


End file.
